We could be a beautiful miracle
by whyamitheinvisiblecunt
Summary: Nathan x Simon. Fluffy fic, I suppose. I really can't summarise so you'll have to read it to find out. :3
1. Chapter 1

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible. **

Simon always watched him, subconsciously he supposed, whenever he was going about his business, and before he knew it, he had turned invisible and he just stared. He always just stood and watched, there was something about him that drew Simon in. But Nathan never noticed Simon, never saw the way he looked at him, he was always to distracted with unimportant details of life. "What if the vending machine is out of twixes." Or "What if someone took those porn magazines from my locker." Simon liked that Nathan didn't see, he didn't want Nathan to think he was a freak, though he knew he already did.

Sometimes, Simon would stay the night, mere metres away from Nathan, sometimes closer, just watching him sleeping. It was strange how innocent Nathan looked when he slept, how vulnerable. And Simon supposed he was. Not only when he was asleep, but in the daytime as well. He put up a front, but Simon believed Nathan wore that mask to cover his hurt and discomfort.

One night, Simon didn't even sleep; he spent the night just looking at Nathan, filming him sometimes. His obsession was slowly creeping into an infatuation, but Simon couldn't stop himself, he loved every minute of it. He loved Nathan.

That morning, when Nathan awoke, Simon watched as he descended the stairs, he followed, invisible still. Nathan went to the toilet, and Simon stood near the door of the community centre so that when Nathan left the toilet, it would look like Simon had just come in.

"Barry, when'd you get here?" Asked Nathan as he left the toilet.

"Just now." Simon replied with a smile. Nathan looked a little creeped out at Simon's weird smiling. "Ok...d'ya wanna come sit down and wait for the others?"

"Sounds like a plan." Responded Simon, a little too eagerly perhaps. Who cares? Nathan didn't notice.

So Simon and Nathan went and sat down on Nathan's makeshift bed, where unbeknownst to Nathan, they had both spent the night. Simon's neck began to hurt from sitting up all night. "Ugh, my neck hurts loads" said Simon, ending the awkward silence between them.

"Why?" responded Nathan. Simon wanted to tell him, he really did. Instead;

"Why do you give a shit." He retorted.

"Ok, man. Calm down. I was just trying to be nice."

"Sorry. The truth is, I was sitting up all night" watching you sleep, he added mentally.

"Aaw that's so sad, poor Barry has a bad neck."

"Oh, shut up you prick, I don't know why I bother telling you anything."

"Man, i'm sorry. I'm really not good at this." What was Nathan on about?

"Not good at what?"

"Not being a wanker. It's pretty difficult."

Simon laughed and then said more seriously, "Don't stop being who you are."

"It's hardly gonna make a difference, no one likes me anyway."

Simon gave a small shrug. "I like you." He said in a hushed tone.

"I can't see how, I'm a complete dick to you."

"Yeah well, I'm used to it by now. " Simon said with a low snicker. "You are a dick. That's who you are."

"Well, thanks for that incredible compliment there, weird kid."

"See, this is why no one likes you. You call us names."

"You just called me a dick, I think I'm entitled to it."

Simon didn't actually mind the name calling, he knew Nathan was joking.

"Also, You said I shouldn't change, I'm fucking perfect." Nathan continued.

"I didn't say you were perfect, you prick."

"Wanker."

"Twa-" Simon was cut off by the rest of the asbos as they entered the community centre. "I'm just sayin', if you call someone a slag, don't do it to their face." Kelly hollered, and Alisha gave a grunt of approval. Curtis sighed, "Mate, if you get in anymore fights, you're gonna get more community service."

Nathan sighed, hating not getting attention. "Oh don't mind me and Barry, we were just having sex." He called across the room, making them all jump.

"When did you get here?" Alisha asked.

"In case you didn't notice, I live here."

"Not you, you dickhead. Simon."

"Oh, Barry's been here the whole night. Like I said, we were having sex." Nathan joked and punched Simon on the shoulder playfully. Simon, shuddered, because this conversation was getting far too close to the truth for his liking.

"I think you've pissed Simon off, Nathan." Kelly said.

"Who doesn't he piss off?" responded Alisha.

"Let's pretend I'm not here then, shall we?"

"I'm not pissed off." Cut in Simon. He didn't like them being so rude to Nathan for something that he wasn't even doing.

"Well, that's a first." Said Kelly.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean. I don't annoy people." Said Nathan in a mock hurt voice.

Kelly shook her head. They all laughed.

"Let's go clean up some shit."

Simon couldn't help but notice that the whole time they were 'cleaning up some shit' Nathan would stick close to him, using excuses to stand next to him when they were scrubbing graffiti and picking up litter, whatever, Simon wasn't complaining.

**A/N I don't know whether to make this a multi chapter fic. What do you think? Reviews are love. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"D'you guys wanna go for a drink?" Nathan asked after they'd finished cleaning up the streets.

"Not really." Responded Alisha almost immediately.

"Well then."

"I'll come with you." Simon said.

"Yeah, Alright, I'll go." Kelly replied.

Curtis walked off with Alisha, although they were no longer dating, they both seemed to have decided that they weren't going anywhere with Nathan.

So Nathan, Kelly and Simon walked off, on the way to the bar on the estate. Nathan thought Kelly was being a bit of a third wheel, then quickly changed his thinking, remembering Kelly's power, but not before she had heard him.

_Third wheel? But Simon and Nathan...? No...not really. Really? Simon and Nathan? __**Nathan**__?_

"What the fook is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. He was getting a little uncomfortable, he thought they might know about his late night stalking.

"Yeah, what?" Nathan backed him up. Kelly shook her head at Nathan.

"You know what I mean, Nathan. Don't pretend. I got it from your mind."

"Maybe you should just stay the fuck out of my head!" He yelled. He didn't like yelling at Kelly, but he seriously didn't want her to blow his chance with Simon by saying what he'd been thinking.

"Maybe I should just stay the fook away from ya. Because I'm such a fookin' third wheel."

"Third wheel?" Simon inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's what he thinks anyway." She said, still mad, gesturing to Nathan. She stormed off.

Nathan and Simon were both shocked. Neither of them had ever seen Kelly act like that before. She was never like that. She obviously didn't like being a third wheel, and who would?

"What did you mean, third wheel?"

"She was just hanging around us two all today and she seemed a little, I dunno, clingy."

"So what, we're all friends."

Friends. A word that stung in both their minds.

"Friends, yes." Nathan uttered, his voice barely above a whisper. But he quickly snapped out of it. "Ya know what, Barry? We should go get stoned."

"Definitely."

But instead of going to a bar or anywhere, Nathan walked into an Off Licence. Simon stared for a minute, then followed him in. When he got in, he immediately saw Nathan juggling numerous beer and vodka bottles in his arms. "Hey Simon, glad you're here, you can help me carry all these drinks." Simon noticed that it was the first time Nathan had used his actual name, not Barry, but Simon. He decided not to make a big fuss of it.

"Sure." He responded, taking 2 bottles of expensive vodka and a 6 pack of beer. He was holding half of their drinks.

Simon was positive that he was going to have to pay. "Nathan, I don't have the money for all this."

"You're not buying it, I am." Nathan said, hurt evident in his voice.

"How much money do you have with you?"

"£100, some of the money my Mum gave me for my birthday."

"Don't spend all of it."

"You're not Mother." Nathan bickered.

The woman at the counter cleared her throat. "If you're not buying the alcohol, can you please put it back."

"Oh, I'm buying it." Responded Nathan, placing the alcohol on the counter. Simon followed Nathan over, and put his bottles on the counter.

"That's £65.78."

Nathan handed her the money, then dragged Simon out of the shop.

"Thanks!" Simon called back.

"Which way to your house, Barry?" Nathan asked. Simon sighed, it was lucky his family had gone away this weekend. "This way." He said and proceeded to tug Nathan's sleeve along.

"Someone's eager."

"Shut up." Responded Simon, his cheeks flushing red.

Nathan continued to tease Simon about different things until they reached the house.

Simon unlocked the door and Nathan strutted in as if he owned the place. "Nice House." He said to Simon. Simon wasn't sure if Nathan was mocking him or being serious. Either way, he whispered "Thanks."

Then Nathan did something totally unexpected. He grabbed Simon's hand and twisted their fingers together before pulling him upstairs. "Come on Barry, we haven't got any time to lose."

When they got upstairs, Simon looked down at their still linked hands.

Nathan saw him looking "Sorry." He said, before hurriedly pulling his hand out of Simons. He went into Simon's bedroom.

It's so neat in here. You should've seen my bedroom, it's so messy compared to yours." Nathan said whilst pulling the first bottle of vodka out of the bag and taking a huge swig. Nathan offered the bottle to Simon, but he shook his head, taking a bottle of beer out of the bag instead. "Aaw c'mon Barry. Where's your sense of fun? You'll get drunk faster with this vodka."

Which was precisely why Simon was sticking to beer. He didn't want to get too drunk and tell Nathan about his near creeper obsession with him. So after about half an hour of Nathan swigging his vodka and Simon sipping his beer, Nathan had drunk nearly all 4 bottles of vodka and Simon was still on his second bottle of beer. Nathan was very drunk, and Simon was only a tiny bit tipsy.

"Hey Simon." Nathan said, with a drunken giggle "You're the best."

Nathan was so much like a little child when he was drunk; giggly and overexcited.

"Thank you. You too." Simon whispered. Nathan grinned.

"We held hands earlier." Nathan stated, giggling uncontrollably again. Now it was Simons turn to grin.

"I thought you were just pulling me along."

"Well, any excuse to hold your hand." Nathan said, smiling. Simon was pretty positive that this wasn't Nathan. It was a giggly child in a Nathan suit. He was either brutally honest or he was just taking the piss; but somehow Simon doubted the latter.

Nathan entwined their fingers and Simon didn't let go. What did it matter?

Nathan wouldn't remember this in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Simon woke the next morning, his hand was still in Nathans and as he tried to pull his hand out, Nathan's grip tightened.

"Nathan! Nathan, wake up you prick!"

"What! What is so important that you need to wake me up, Barry."

Simon gestured to their hands. Nathan did the same thing he did last time they had accidentally held hands for too long, he pulled his hand away quickly.

"I don't remember anything that happened last night...did you roofie me?"

"No, don't be a dick. You drank like 4 bottles of vodka. I'm honestly surprised you didn't puke more."

"I puked?"

"Yep. All over me."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, it's weird, I can normally hold shitloads of alcohol."

Simon didn't need to hear Nathan's speech on how good he was at holding alcohol. SO he cut in "Has anyone ever told you, you act like a giggly little girl when you're drunk."

"No. No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You told me I was 'the best'."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"...And you told me you'd use any excuse to hold my hand." Nathan's face turned scarlet.

"Then you held my hand, and we fell to sleep." Nathan gave a half-smile, not sure if Simon was happy about the fact that they'd been holding hands all night, or creeped out.

"Well, that's just so fucking romantic." Simons expression dropped.

"You always ruin the moment."

"Sorry."

Simon looked at the clock. Their community service started in an hour.

And what an awkward hour that was, Simon needed to get dressed, so Nathan was kicked out of the upstairs of the house. He occupied himself downstairs, in a room that must have been Simon's study.

The walls in there were lined with dvds. Nathan found one that said 'for Kelly.' And put it on.

The beginning of the video was dark and said 'Nathan Young 1989-2009'. Then the clips began to roll, all different clips of him, being stupid, trying to find out what his power was. The clip ended with the text 'He will be missed.'

Nathan hadn't realised that his friends had been that affected when he'd died. He was touched that Simon had even bothered. He'd always been such a dick to him.

Nathan checked the time. They had fifteen minutes.

"Barry, hurry the fuck up!"

"I'm coming now."

Simon walked down the stairs. "You take so long to get changed." Nathan moaned.

"You didn't have to wait for me." He had a valid point. Nathan didn't _have _to wait for him.

"Well, I did wait for you. So c'mon." Nathan dragged Simon out of the house.

They didn't talk. It just seemed too awkward for that.

Nathan was the one to break the silence. "I wasn't lying, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, where I said I was looking for excuses to hold your hand, I wasn't lying." Nathan wouldn't look Simon in the eye.

Simon smiled at Nathan. He reached out his hand and pulled Nathan's hand into his own.

"I'm glad." Simon replied.

They walked into the community centre like that, hands clasped together. Nathan's hand was sweaty. Simon smiled at Nathan, encouraging him that it was okay, they were going to be fine.

Alisha raised her eyebrows when she saw them "What, did you two fuck or something?"

"N-no." Nathan stuttered. He tried to pull his hand away from Simon, but Simon held him there, rubbing circles on his palms.

"Whatever."

To be honest, Nathan was surprised how well the group accepted his and Simon's relationship. Everyone seemed a little confused at first, but were soon fine with it, and that's pretty much how that whole week went. Nathan and Simon holding hands.

But Nathan began to get bored. He'd taken this long to shag someone in a relationship, let alone kiss them, but he was positive Simon wasn't going to initiate their first kiss, so Nathan would have to do it.

He took it upon himself to use every moment they were alone as a time to try and kiss Simon, and usually fail miserably. Whenever he reached his hand out to touch Simon's face or press their foreheads together, Simon didn't want to know. Nathan didn't know why or what his problem was with intimacy. Nathan didn't know how he would kiss Simon. He wasn't exactly romantic at the best of times. And he thought Simon might still be a little freaked out at the thought of kissing another boy. Nathan didn't even know whether Simon had even kissed a girl. Probably not. He didn't seem like the type to go around kissing people. Nathan would have to take it slowly, like they were now, but encourage Simon to kiss him. He just hoped it would work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Honestly I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's really shitty. Please forgive me.**

Two weeks after they'd started dating, on a Saturday morning, Nathan showed up at Simon's house. Simon's mother answered the door "Oh hello, Nathan. Has something happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just here to see Simon." Nathan smiled. Simon's Mum raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you and Simon were friends."

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what, dear?"

"I'm going to let him tell you, if that's okay."

Simon's Mum looked confused. "Fine, come on in."

Nathan knocked on Simon's bedroom door, remembering where it was from their drinking session. "What do you want, Mum?" Simon called from inside.

"It's me...Nathan."

_Shit. He hasn't told my Mum has he? _

"Come in."

Nathan walked in and sat down on the bed next to Simon. Hurt was clear on his face.

"You didn't tell her." Nathan stated with a blank expression on his face.

"I haven't found the right time." Simon replied, untruthfully, because to be honest, he was scared. He knew his Mum would accept him, but it just seemed like a big thing to throw at her.

"No time like the present." Said Nathan. He felt pretty low now, he had told his Mum within the first week of them being together.

Simon didn't want to let Nathan down, so he took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Mum?" Simon called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Simon."

"Wait here." Simon whispered to Nathan.

Nathan waited, where he was out of earshot of the kitchen.

"What is it, dear?" Simon's Mum asked with a smile.

"I need to tell you something."

"Is it anything to do with that boy, Nathan. I think he's a bad influence on you, Simon."

Simon's expressed dropped. He was now really scared. "Mum." He started "Nathan and I are dating."

Simon's mother didn't expect that, so her jaw shot open, but she snapped it shut quickly. She wasn't homophobic, but she just didn't expect it. And certainly not with Nathan. The boy Simon had told her had bullied him.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Simon left the room. He didn't want one of his Mum's famous lectures.

"C'mon Nathan. Let's go back upstairs." So they did.

Now that Simon had told his mother about them, Nathan could focus on the main reason he had come here. Kissing.

When Nathan had shut Simon's bedroom door he said to him "Simon, it's been 2 weeks, and we still haven't kissed at all."

Simon sighed. He'd known it was coming.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Nathan asked, no trace of mocking in his voice.

Simon knew Nathan wasn't mocking him, so could answer seriously. "No, I haven't."

Nathan smiled. "Well, no pressure, but you need to start somewhere."

So Simon slowly, hesitantly scooted over on the bed, closer to Nathan.

If you'd told Simon last year that Nathan was going to be his first kiss, he would have laughed. But now, as he leant forward to press his lips against Nathan's, he'd be stupid not to believe it. His heart started to beat faster. When their lips met, Nathan gave a sigh of relief. _Finally._ He tried to deepen the kiss, but Simon pulled away. "Not yet." He whispered. How long was it going to be, Nathan had been so close.

Nathan pressed his forehead against Simon's. "How long?" he moaned. He had never been patient and this was driving him crazy.

"We kissed, didn't we?" Simon challenged.

"Simooooooon..." Nathan whined.

Simon just laughed. Nathan was acting like a spoilt child.

Simon reached a hand out to stroke Nathan's cheek. "I said not yet. I didn't say never."

"I fucking hope not. That would be depressing."

"We _did_ kiss, Nathan."

"But not properly." Nathan pouted.

"It felt real." Simon looked down, surprised that he would tell Nathan something so revealing.

"It **was **real."

**Aaaand on that note. The chapter is over. 3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3**


	5. Chapter 5The last chapter

**Chapter 5**

**A/N This is where they actually kiss. Ooooooooooooooooooooh. 3**

Nathan thought hard. They were real. They had feelings for each other. They liked each other, but it wasn't love, no. Not yet it wasn't.

Simon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"_**JESUS!"**_Nathan yelled, jumping backwards.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Did I scare you?" Simon questioned with a smirk.

"pfft...no." Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. You fucking scared me. How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"I haven't been standing, I've been sitting."

"Fine. How long have you been _sitting_ there then?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour."

"Why?"

_Simon couldn't really tell Nathan it was because he liked watching him. Was that the sort of thing couples can do? Having no experience in the field, Simon didn't know._

"Okay, I don't want you to freak out or whatever, but remember that day I got to the community centre really early and we just talked?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

"Well, you thought I'd just gotten there early but the truth is, I'd been there the whole night, watching you." Simon was blushing now, he couldn't believe he'd just told Nathan that.

"But why?"

"Because I liked you. Because I've always liked you and now I like you even more."

Nathan smiled. Simon was glad he hadn't freaked out.

"I like you too."

"And you're not freaked out? You're not going to call me a pervert or whatever?"

"I guess it's a little strange. But mostly, it's just cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, it's adorable." Simon waited for the mocking tone he knew so well. But it didn't come. And that's when Simon leant forward and kissed Nathan, properly this time.

He didn't pull away when Nathan deepened the kiss, he kisses back. Nathan held onto the back of Simon's head like a lifeline. And Simon ran his hands through Nathan's hair. Their kiss only ended when they needed to breathe.

"Fuck oxygen." Nathan said, determined to get back to kissing Simon.

"Easy for you to say, you're immortal." Replied Simon, but pretty soon his lips were back on Nathan's.

Simon heard the door of the community centre open and saw Kelly walk in, but he didn't stop kissing Nathan.

Kelly gasped when she saw them.

"Guys! Guys stop!" Neither of them paid any attention to her apart from Nathan sticking his middle finger up.

When all five of the ASBOs were there, it was Simon who pulled away, he seemed embarrassed that they had all watched.

Alisha started clapping. "I'm honestly surprised that they kept going that long without breathing."

Nathan laughed, before lying down on his camp mattress and pulling Simon down too.

"You too should get ready, we have crap to clean." Kelly said, clearly not as amused by the situation as Alisha was.

"Alright, you spoilsports. Come on, Barry." He pulled Simon to his feet and dragged him by the hand downstairs.

**A/N I'm afraid I must end this here. Because it's gonna get shittier and shittier. So I'll stop before it gets too awful.**


End file.
